


' Crystal blue '

by misake_nai, Neko_Dakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), But like only from Lance, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I have a really dirty mind, Insecure Lance (Voltron), James is a bitch, Keith drinks blood!, Lance is a sweetheart, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor James Griffin/Ryan Kinkade, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Oh how did I forgot!, Pining Keith (Voltron), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Smooth Keith, Smut, So is Lotor, There's a smut in this, Top Keith (Voltron), Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wet Dream, Witch Lance (Voltron), Witches, flirty keith, i think, lance is a badass, this is sweet, vampire book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misake_nai/pseuds/misake_nai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Dakara/pseuds/Neko_Dakara
Summary: "You don't know what you're doing! stay away!"But Lance just kept crawling closer until he was sitting between Keith's legs "It's okay Keith ... you are hungry right?"Keith's eyes betrayed him as they fall on the space between Lance's neck and shoulder."I'm going to hurt you!" his voice broke because god knows how many humans did he hurt."No, you are not going to..." Lance sounded so sure of it "I trust you.""Well, I don't." He hissed at him.





	1. Helping you

Keith hates his life so much.

In one month he lost his phone, he got into a fight with some stupid kids from his college, and now his dumb roommate kicked him out.

And above all of that, he got turned to a vampire and he didn't eat at all this week just because he wants to figure out how long he can stay without 'food' that is why now he was starving right now.

The thing's when vampires are starving they can make a lot of bad decisions, and he learned that the hard way.

So yeah, Keith knows that standing here in a dark alleyway waiting for some hapless soul to come near him so he can trick them to sip some of their blood, wipe away their memories and then scare them off was a really bad decision but he had no other choice.

The sound of footsteps coming closer to him made him concentrate back on what he's going to do.

He can hear their calm heartbeat, can even taste the blood just by listening to the way it rushed through their veins.

Taking a deep breath he can do this!

It's not like this's the first time he did something like this.

Walking out of the shadows ready to take a hold of them, his eyes met shocked bright blue ones, making him freeze in his place.

The boy in front of him looked beyond startled "K- Keith?!"

Keith's shoulders sank in defeat.

Lance was literally the last person Keith wanted to see right now.

"Lance, what the hell are you doing here?!" he hissed at him and watched as the brunet tensed up.

He didn't mean to talk like that with him, he didn't want to fight with him, he was just so hungry and Lance being here was not helping at all, actually, it was making him lose control over himself even more!

"I'm going home." looking at him suspiciously he asked "What about you? what are you doing out here? in a dark alley? in the middle of the night?"

"What I'm doing is none of your damn business."

His relationship with Lance has always been complicated, and it was Lance's fault.

It didn't have anything to do with the fact that Keith always managed to say the wrong thing to him, it didn't have anything to do with the fact that sometimes he says words that he really doesn't mean, he would see the way the hurt would flash in Lance's eyes as he tries to come with something to say back at him but would never do anything to fix it.

It was Lance's fault if he didn't claim him as his rival they could have been friends!

M- maybe even something more...

But the brunet hated his guts just because he always manages to get the first place in class and Lance gets the second.

But thing started to get better over the last year!

They now can hold a conversion without one of them storming off in anger, Lance even started to give him this soft understanding smile and wouldn't bother him when he's in a bad mood!

They sometimes even team up in doing projects and they make one hell of a good team together they are always on top of the class.

Keith always had fun when he was around Lance and his weird friends.

And that's all about to get throwing out of the window, just because he's so hungry, he's more than ready to do anything to get the boy he has been pining for away from him before he snaps and do something that he would truly regret.

Because this boy is the last person he wants to hurt.

A bitter laugh left Lance's lips "Oh I'm so sorry I forgot that your dead cold heart can't give a shit about anything but yourself!"

Keith finished at his words, he wonders if Lance really believed that Keith didn't care about him.

Lance took a step closer to Keith making him back away "No one saw you for three days you asshole, everyone is worried about you!"

_I'm worried._

He can read between the lines easily, he had been able to do that for some time now.

He knows for a fact that no one other then Shiro, Lance and maybe some of Lance's friends would care about his disappearings.

He wants to comfort Lance so badly, to tell him that he's sorry, but he knows that if he opened his mouth all the wrong things are going to come out.

So he stays silent and looks away.

He was still so hungry to the point that the pain was unbearable, his whole body itch and his fangs have been out for a while now he was digging them in his tongue to stop himself from doing something terrible.

The ugly taste of his own blood filling his mouth made him feel like throwing up, but it was keeping his head running for now.

"You are starving aren't you ...?"

Alarmed he looked up at Lance wondering if he heard that right.

He expected to be met with Lance's furious eyes looking back at him ready to fight, thinking that the hunger was finally playing tricks on him, but all he was faced with was parted lips and a soft look in Lance's eyes, he looked really worried.

"... You are out hunting... aren't you?" Lance said with a sigh rubbing the back of his neck.

Keith took a step back ready to run away if he needed to, he wants to deny it, to ask how he knows, but if he opened his mouth he would one be proving him right.

Lance moved closer "It's okay Keith."

"NO IT REALLY IS NOT!" he snapped at him both his hands flew to his mouth as soon as he opened it.

He expected to be called a monster, he expected Lance to run away screaming, to go and tell everyone about him, to never see him again.

Lance didn't look afraid of him at all, his eyes were still soft and understanding.

"H- how do you know??" he asked weakly.

Lance cocked his head to the side "That you are hungry?"

Keith huffed finally moving his hands away "That I'm a monster." he opened his mouth letting him take a good look at his fangs.

But Lance just looked amused "Well~ you could say that it takes one to know one."

....

Keith blanked "... You are a vampire?" he asked quietly.

Lance laughed as if Keith had just told him the best joke ever "Are you for real?"

"W-what?!" he stuttered.

Lance huffed walking closer to him "Do I really look like a vampire to you mullet?"

No, not even a little bit " Then what are you?"

Lance smirked at him "Come on why don't you guess?"

Keith stared owlishly at him, He had no fucking idea.

And Lance looked like he knows that too because he huffed as he rolled his eyes "I thought vampires can smell my kind from a mile, come on Keith think!"

He had noticed a long time ago that Lance smelled sweeter than anyone else, he wondered if his blood was as sweet.

"I never met anything that's like me before! so can't you just fucking tell me!" Keith finally snapped at him.

Rising both of his eyebrows Lance cocked his head at him again "Huh... You are no fun... well then follow me, mullet." he started walking away.

"H-HEY!" Keith called after him as he caught up to Lance "Where are we going?!"

Lance smiled at him "My apartment." he answered with ease.

"Why?"

Lance rolled his eyes "You ask too many questions you know that." He said before rushing away.

"Lance!" Keith called after the brunet as Lance kept walking.

He had no other choice but to follow the tan skinned boy, or so he kept telling himself.

He never imagined Lance to be anything but a human, actually, he didn't think stuff like vampires even existed until he turned to one so he couldn't really be blamed, it was unbelievable and he was curious.

They walked in one of the tall buildings, it looked really fancy from the outside and was even fancier from the inside.

Waiting together for the elevator door to open Keith felt so out of place.

But looking at Lance beside him he looked like he owns the place, it made Keith look down at himself...

He hadn't changed his clothes in a long time, when did Lotor kick him out again?

A week ago?

It was a good thing Lance lives on his own he didn't need to embarrass himself in front of his crush's family.

Embarrassing himself in front of Lance was more the enough thank you very much.

God, can this elevator get any fucking slower in getting down here??

When it finally did open a woman with a beautiful long white hair, with a nice black dress that shaped her body perfectly, and a black killer high heels walked out she was holding herself with so much confidence, looking like a god damn princess to the point that Keith was literally jealous of her because he really needs some of that confidence right now.

Keith couldn't help comparing her to Lance.

In Keith's eyes, Lance was a lot prettier than her, he would probably rock that dress a lot better too if you ask him.

She smiled at Lance and he beamed back at her.

And Keith couldn't help the ugly jealousy in his chest, he wants Lance to look at him like that too.

When her eyes met Keith's her smile fall, she glared at him and he totally didn't scold at her.

Who did she think she was to look down on him like that?!

His hand flew to his mouth, because like an idiot he forgot that his fangs were out.

She grimaced mumbling a 'Vampires' as she rolled her eyes and walked past him.

His eyes flew to Lance who gives him a faint smile and an apologetic look "She kind hate your people... sorry about that."

He wanted to ask who she was?! how does he know her?! Why did he look so damn happy just because she smiled at him?!

But Keith just nodded holding back his frown and walked in the elevator after Lance.

Neither of them said anything after that, and the elevator was silent aside from Lance's soft humming.

It was kind of smoothing.

As soon as the door opened Lance was the first out, walking down the hall, getting his keys out of his bag and opening his apartment door.

Keith's eyes got attached to Lance's nice painted nails, blue always looked good on him.

Pushing the door open Lance walked in, looking back at Keith with a questioning look when he didn't follow him in right away.

Getting his feet to work again Keith got in and closed the door behind him.

The apartment was pretty big and clearly good taking care of.

It also smelled a lot like Lance, Keith swelled hard.

"Now what?"

Lance turned to him and scratched his nose "Now you go take a shower because you stink."

"Maybe you should stop smelling me then." embarrassed Keith growled at him.

Lance huffed as he rolled his eyes "When even was the last time you showered?"

"Probably the day before Lotor kicked me out of our dorm."

Lance froze, his eyebrows knitted together "Lotor kicked- That asshole! I'm absolutely cursing him next time we met."

"Wha-" Lance cut him off by bushing him towards the ... bathroom?

"Just take a damn shower." he said as he opened the door "I will go look for something that fits you." he left Keith alone in the bathroom to go in another room at the end of the hall.

Keith turned to look at himself in the mirror he had dark circles under his eyes and he looked paler than normal.

which reminded him that he was starving, and with no Lance to distract him the pain was back.

Taking a hold of his stomach he tried to concentrate on breathing.

Was he stupid?

He was supposed to be looking for some human to feed on not to go after Lance following everything that he said like a lost puppy.

"Keith?"

Looking up at Lance who was standing in the doorway with a concerned look in his eyes, Keith wonders when did he sink to his knees.

Lance kneeled beside him putting one hand on his cheek "Are you okay?"

Keith nodded closing his eyes, he really felt like crying right now.

He can't look at Lance because the brunet looked so fucking tasty.

In more ways than one.

Lance's hand moved away and he heard some movement next to him wondering if Lance had decided to leave him here alone, he opened his eyes to find Lance a couple of inches away taking off his blue slaveless high neck top.  
  
At the sight of Lance's bare tan skin and cute brown nipples, Keith's literally almost choked on his drool.

There was too much of Lance's skin on display, biting his lip hard with his fangs, the teste of his own blood kept him in check, he backed away slowly.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Lance crawled closer to him "Helping you." he looked just as nervous as Keith felt.

Keith just kept backing away until his back hit the bathtub.

"You don't know what you're doing! stay away!"

But Lance just kept crawling closer until he was sitting between Keith's legs "It's okay Keith ... you are hungry right?"

Keith's eyes betrayed him as they fall on the space between Lance's neck and shoulder.

"I'm going to hurt you!" his voice broke because god knows that he did he hurt humans before.

But ... Lance is not a human.

"No, you are not going to..." Lance sounded so sure of it "I trust you."

"Well, I don't." He hissed at him.

Was he stupid or something? why the fuck was he not getting away from Keith?!

Lance bushed Keith's bangs to the side " It's going to be okay... you trust me right?" Lance's hand was shaking.

Keith nodded his eyes left Lance's neck for a second catching his sweet caring blue eyes looking back at him.

"It would only hurt if I resist it..." Lance whispered softly in his ear "You're not going to hurt me, Keith."

He couldn't hold himself back anymore not with Lance's offering his neck to him like that.

So in a moment of weakness, he let himself lose control and let his fings break the skin of Lance's shoulder.

They taste of blood on his tongue was heavenly.

For a couple of seconds, he was so unstable because of the sudden sweetness on his tongue, his thought where just swimming around in his brain.

But then the world seemed so much clearer and he felt like he can finally breathe once again.

He let himself take small quick gulps, forgetting complete about where he was and who he was with.

That's until hands were gripping onto his shoulders tightly making him slow down, was he trying to push Keith away?

But Keith didn't get enough yet, can't he just take control of them for a bit?

Then he will wipe their memorize like he always does.

Shit, what the hell was he saying?!

This is Lance for god sake!

He should stop and apologize to Lance, he knew this was going to be painful for the other man he should have harder tried to convince Lance that this was a bad idea.

As he finally convinced himself to pull his fangs out he took one last quick gulp and now he that was paying full attention, he heard a soft moan.

Every muscle in his body stopped working.

Lance didn't really sound like he was in that much of a pain he actually sounded like...

...

He took another gulp but this time it was much smaller than the one before it, another soft moan ripped it way out of Lance's lips with a hot puff of air that tickled the side of Keith's face.

He did it again but this time he looked up at Lance who was actually not pushing him away but pressing himself closer to him.

The first thing that caught his eyes was the red blush that covered Lance's cheek then the way he closed his eyes so tightly and the way his lips quivered before letting out another delicate moan and soft short pants, rubbing his thighs together.

This was making him feel good?

Wha-?

But people were always in a lot of pain when he bit them that's why he always made sure he ended it as soon as it started.

He doesn't get it ...

Lance had said it wouldn't hurt if he didn't resist it ... 

What was he not resisting?

Keith was actually satisfied now that he had taken what he really needed of blood for the next couple of days, and after all, he wasn't a full vampire he just needed a little bit of blood to survive.

He thinks god for the hundreds time that he doesn't need to go hunting for blood every fucking night.

So he could just stop ... but...

But Lance was feeling good by this ... right?

Was it really that bad if he kept this up just a little longer?

Keith just can't help wondering how far he can take this, so like the selfish asshole he was, he kept going, watching closely the way Lance rubbed his thighs together as he whimpering softly.

Fuck- was Lance hard?!

Lance had moved closer to him to the point that the brunet was now sitting in his lap, Keith ended up taking a much bigger gulp as he took a sharp inhaled.

Which mad Lance grind down against Keith's leg moan louder than before.

Lance was sitting in his lap... he was drinking Lance's sweet blood ...

He somehow could tell that if he kept this going ... he was going to make Lance come in his pants... he was going to make him come undone.

Taken more blood in, he started rubbing his leg against Lance's cock making him bounce a little in his lap, he let both of his hands cup Lance's gorgeous ass.

He let himself feel how soft it was.

God, how many time did he dream of touching Lance like this? 

And now he was actually touching him.

All that spirited him from bearskin was the damn jeans that Lance had on ... would Lance let him take them off?

"K-k- Kei-Kei..th." his hands froze, looking back up at Lance's shaky voice, the brunet had finally opened his eyes and Keith's breath hatched as his eyes met a glowing blue once.

They were literally glowing!

And suddenly Keith was once again hit with the fact that Lance wasn't a human.

He was something different just like him.

"Do-don't -don't l-look!" there was drool falling from the side of his mouth "K- Keith!"

But he couldn't for the life of him just look away from this!

He had craved this for a long time, to have Lance like this.

His hand just squeezed down hard on Lance's cheeks, and as soon as he did it Lance cried out holding onto Keith as if his life depended on it, and Keith felt Lance's whole body tensed up against him as his orgasm hit him hard.

Lane's head fell on Keith's shoulder and he panted softly trying to catch his breath, looking dazzled.

His eyes still glowing softly and Keith just couldn't look away, he was burning this moment into his memories.

He was captured by Lance's beauty.

Lance whined weakly and Keith remembered that his damn fangs are still in Lance's neck, he pulled out carefully.

Lance gasped in surprise when Keith licked the wound, he was just helping it heal faster, he kissed Lance's neck lovingly than sucked a little on the skin leaving a small mark there before he moved his head away.

...Wow, that was really amazing ...

He just mad Lance come in his pants, he can letterly see a wet spot on the front of Lance's jeans...

He mad Lance come undone just by sucking his blood ...

Is it weird to feel accomplished? probably.

He sucked more than he normally did, what if he did drink too much?

Lance is going to kill him when he gets it back together!

That's if he didn't kill himself first, what the fuck was he thinking?!

Oh yeah right! he wasn't really using his fucking brain!

"K- Keith." Lance whimpered his name, his voice was so weak "S- sorry... didn't-mean t-to-"

Why was he apologizing?

Keith was the asshole here who needed to apologize and beg Lance for forgiveness!

"No lance it's- okay ... I hope I didn't hurt you ..." in his nervousness, Keith has totally forgotten that he still had his hands on Lance's ass ending up squeezing again making the brunet shaver and bit his lip to stuff a moan.

"G-god damn it! s-sorry." he quickly moved his hands away "Are you okay?" he asked awkwardly.

Lance blinked his cheeks are a much much deeper red than before.

"I- yeah ... I'm just g-going to change ..." he looked very embarrassed as he tried to stand up, his legs were trembling and he was unable to stand on his own which worried Keith ... he was sure he took too much blood.

"You should ta-take that s-shower, you still stink." Lance said backing away from him "Y- you can take that room over there." Lance pointed at one of the rooms at the end of the hall.

"I can just leave-" Lance cut him off harshly even though his voice was weak.

"The one next to it Is my room ... w- we can talk m-more in the morning, I'm going to take a nap now." Keith watched Lance walked away looking very uncomfortable and shaky on his legs.

This was the most vulnerable he had ever seen Lance and he didn't know what to do.

So he as Lance closed the door softly behind him Keith just stood there in the doorway like an idiot.

He can't really believe that just happened.

Taking a breath he walked back in the bathroom closing the door behind him, he picked up the clothes Lance had put aside on the floor when he first walked in to take a look at them.

A black shirt and black sweatpants... no boxers or anything like that.

Why is he not surprised?

Hanging them up he turned to take off his clothes, removing his leather jacket, then his t-shirt and then throwing them in the hamper.

He hoped Lance wouldn't mind that...

Moving to unbuckle his belt he froze, feeling his face heating up.

....

He wonders if he should just stake himself through the chest and sees if it kills him-

Of fucking course, he got turned on by Lance and the brunet probably saw it!

Thank god Lance was too distracted to point it out Keith wouldn't have survived it.

He also hopes Lance would be too embarrassed to ask him why the fuck did he touch him like that.

Getting rid of what was left of his clothes Keith refused to acknowledge his hard cock, he took a very cold shower instead.

He cleaned himself with something that had the word shampoo on it he used it on his hair and his body.

And almost had a heart attack because it smelled so much like Lance.

Think about dead children Keith, not Lance, think about professor Zarkon killing children, and not Lance's sitting in your lab, you know what's even better then Zarkon murdering innocent kids? Zarkon having sex.

It was unbelievable how quick the idea of Zarkon could kill a boner, Keith finally closed the water.

Taking a blue towel Keith started to dry himself off, that too smelled like Lance...

Man, he almost wishes he was still starving at least then the pain distracted him from the fact that he was in Lance's home.

Moving to wear the clothes, he stopped for a second looking down at his hand.

He had touched Lance's ass- can you please not brain!

Putting on his clothes quickly, the pants were fain the shirt was the problem it didn't fit him they were to tight so he just took it off because it was too uncomfortable and hanged it up.

Looking at himself in the mirror ...

He was never going to understand being a Vampire, one second he can see his reflection in the mirror and the next he was like where the fucking hell did I go?? do I even exist anymore??!

Closing the bathroom light before getting out Keith opened the door to the room he was staying in.

It looked ... normal.

It actually was nicer than his room back in Shiro's house and the dorm room he was staying in right now combined.

... Probably because it smelled a lot like Lance ...everything smelled a lot like Lance right now ... he smelled a lot like Lance.

After all he has Lance's blood running in his veins...

Dropping on the queen sized bed, Keith let himself just breath in.

This was the best he had felt in days!

His stomach was full, he had touched one of the most beautiful people in existence, he also had a nice shower, he smiled nice and now he has a warm safe bed to sleep on.

What else could he want?

Why did he feel like something was missing?

Growling in frustration he turned around in bed, he should just go to sleep.

And going to sleep he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People who read my other fics I'm truly sorry.  
> I am a horrible human!  
> Please forgive me.  
> People who don't read or know about my other fics!  
> Why don't you go take a look at my Klance fics that I didn't finish yet!
> 
>  
> 
> [' Altea high school '](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063809/chapters/34923713)  
> ['How about some romance'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766020/chapters/34147481)  
> [little bad prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863463/chapters/34412633)
> 
>  
> 
> You can also go see some of my art [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misake.nai) I'm actually looking for someone to help me with my horrible mistakes in writing!


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh." his brow knit together "If you know it's going to tests bad why did you try it?"
> 
> He took a sip of his mug, it was still warm and it truly was the way he likes it.
> 
> "Because I would eat anything you make even if it would kill me." He smiled at Lance who looked away, his cheeks flushing a soft red.

He was sitting in a chair and there was nothing around him, the whole place was white.

There was nothing in there but him and the chair.

If you ask Keith how the fuck he got here he will tell that he had no fucking clue.

He can't remember anything, but he wasn't worried about it for some fucking reason.

"Keith." it was a breathless call of his name, the voice was too familiar to his ears.

Turning around slowly and he was met with glowing blue eyes.

They were so beautiful, he would know these eyes anywhere they were Lance's.

And then he can see the boy clearly, he was walking around slowly to stand in front of him.

He bit his bottom lip "Keith."

He slides his hands over his body in a slow movement and Keith was suddenly very aware of how nacked Lance is.

Just standing there in his boxer and Keith's jacket, fuck that was his leather jacket on Lance, Lance was giving Keith a show while wearing his jacket.

Keith almost fell off the chair when he saw that Lance was also wearing one of his fingerless gloves in his right hands.

Keith really thinks that he's about to faint right about now.

Lance's right-hand slides up his torso and over his lean muscles and up his chest, pressing his fingers over one of his nipples, massaging it softly and letting a moan escape his lips.

"Ah~ ..K- Keith." a moan of his name that sends his blood rushing straight down to his cock.

Lance's other hand slides lower on his body, not coming near his crotch as he strokes his fingers down his thigh.

And Keith has to resist this, Lance didn't say he can touch even if he was dying to do just that.

His right-hand slides higher, from his chest to his neck, his fingers pressed on the space between his neck and shoulder and Lance moaned louder.

That's when Keith realized he had left a hickey there.

But when did he do it? he can't really remember.

"Keith- just focus on me." and then Lance wasn't standing in front of him anymore but was sitting between his Legs.

His gloved hand moved to take hold of Keith's cock making him groan.

Apparently, he was nacked all along.

What the hell was happening?

Lance was moving forward, opening his soft pink lips, his tongue picking out to give his cock a lick-

With a sharp pain in the back of his head, he shot his eyes open.

...

He was on the floor ... he fell off the bed...

Of fucking course, it was just a fucking dream!

He had a problem in his pants ... he got up and lied down on the bed.

Think of dead puppies Keith, think of naked old ladies.

Oh! you Know what think of Mrs Haggar naked!

He shivered in disgust, yep that worked.

He took a breath in and just looked around him, the sun was out and doing it best to blind him.

Grumbling he turned around trying to escape from the light, but the soft smell of something delicious being cooked made him sit in bed.

rubbing at his eyes Keith tried to figure out where he was, the happy humming from the kitchen had the memory of last night crushing back into his brain.

Fuck.

...

So that was the reason he had that damn dream...

Was he sposed to talk to Lance after last night??

What the fuck was he going to say?

Sorry, I sucked your blood like a leech, made you come in your pants, oh and did you know that I totally did that on purpose?!

Yeah, that wasn't going to end well for him.

With Keith stood up, opening the door as quietly as poseable.

Walking in the kitchen-living room combo he caught sight of Lance standing in the kitchen humming lightly to himself as he cooked something by the stove.

He didn't look anything like how the people he feeds normally did.

His skin was a warm healthy caramel, smooth, sleek and well cared for just like always.

His gorgeous ocean eyes were sparkling with delight.

He was wearing another one of his sleeveless high neck tops and tight jeans that hugged him in all the right places.

Keith was literally dying as he followed the movement of Lance's hips.

He moved closer to him, watching him as he got out two mugs from the cabinet.

Keith opened his mouth to talk, but Lance turned around before he could, he gasped as soon as he saw Keith clearly startled, the mugs slipped from his hand.

Keith got ready to catch the mugs before they hit the floor, he was fast and he probably would be able to get them. 

But the thing is the mug didn't move from where they were.

They were just there... floating in the air...

Gapping, he turned to look at Lance who was smiling awkwardly at him with a hint of pink to his cheeks and a soft blue glow to his eyes.

"Um... good morning?" Lance ducked his head a bit, he probably imagined the way the brunet's eyes were stuck on his bare chest for too long.

Keith turned from him to gap at the mugs.

"H-how the hell??" Keith was freaking out.

Lance looked very unimpressed with him "How do you think I'm doing it genius?" he arched his brows.

"M-magic?" it sounded so stupid even to his own ears and he expected Lance to laugh, call him an idiot for even considering that.

But what he got was a giggle and a finger gun pointed at him "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Keith just stared at him for a long moment, the blush That was on Lance's cheeks got deeper as the second passed by.

"W-what?" lance fumbled with his hands nervously.

"You ... are a witch?" Keith asked him slowly.

"Are you really asking me that!" Lance pointed at the mugs with both of his hand looking even more unimpressed with Keith.

"I was just checking no need to be an asshole about it." Keith huffed.

"Well, this asshole cleaned your clothes, hunged them up in the bathroom and made you breakfast, you should be thanking him in my opinion." 

Keith bit his lip to shut the bitter comment that was ripping its way out of his throat.

Lance did help him out a lot after all he deserves a thank you.

"Thanks." Lance froze looking like he was taken back by this "And not just for this b-but for last night too-"

"Just go change and come to eat breakfast." Lance said clearly trying to change the subject.

Keith didn't miss how the blush was back again at the maintain of last night.

"Um ... are you okay?" 

"Yeah, why would I not be?" Lance moved to take a hold of the floating mugs and put them on the small dining table.

"I- didn't I drink too much?" as soon as the words lift Keith's mouth he wanted to run away.

Lance smiled at him "Nah! I'm a witch Keith!" he said pointing at himself "I know a couple of good healing spells that were working while you drunk so I'm as good as new."

...

Huh, that actually makes a lot of sense.

Lance giggled a bit the blush is back on his cheeks "You can drink as much as you want it's never going to overpower me."

Was he inviting him to do that again???

He could do that again to Lance as many times as he wants?

Because Lance can handle it ... does that mean he was okay with what Keith did last night?

He wants to ask but Lance was clearly embarrassed ... he's a witch...

The information slowly sank in.

He's a witch.

Lance's a witch ... 

"Where is your magical stick?" Keith asked him.

Lance gasped dramatically "First of all It's called a wand." he said it as if he thought Keith was stupid "And not all witches need their wand to do magic!"

He huffed at Keith "I have been a witch or a long time now! I don't need to use my wand anymore."

He has experience.

It's possible that he knows a lot about vampires right?

"Hey Lance." the brunet turned to look at him with a raised brow "How much do you know about vampires?"

Lance hummed just looking at him for a second before opening his mouth to answer "I have a couple of books about them and I'm a friend with a few that lives below the city."

He is a friend with other vampires? 

Does that mean he also let them feed on him ... did he get turned on by them as he did with Keith- Stop!

You need to focus Keith this is important.

Pushing the ugly jealous aside Keith looked back at Lance "Then do you think you can help me?"

Lance looked very confused "With what?"

"I'm not a vampire" and yep Lance was clearly thinking that Keith was an idiot "No really, I didn't drink any vampire's blood and I sure as hell would have known if one killed me and turned me to this." He finished pointing at his fangs.

He noticed that Lance's poster relaxed, his eyes softened and a sad smile took over his face.

He sighed "Go change and then we will talk."

Keith frowned at this, Lance seemed like he was trying to collect what he was going to tell him.

"Fine" Keith huffed.

He didn't feel like getting angry at Lance today it was clear that the young man was trying his best to be nice to Keith, so he should do the same.

Walking away from Lance, he opened the door to the bathroom and shut it behind him softly he wasn't going to act like an angry teenager and slammed the door loudly.

Just Like Lance said his clothes were hanging in there.

He took a good look at them and ... holy shit his leather jacket looked like the day Shiro bought it for him.

He thanked God he didn't snap at Lance earlier because the brunet really deserved a lot of sweet shit for this.

...

Wait a minute does that mean he washed his boxers too?

Can he please stop embarrassing himself? 

Lance the beautiful brunet has touched his underwear.

His fucking red boxer.

He washed his face trying to cool up a bit, Keith noticed the new toothbrush on the side of the sink.

....

Lance was really thoughtful, wasn't he?

Keith needs to thank Lance one more time.

Putting on his clothes, he smiled to himself, he really felt so good today.

He tossed the clothes he slept in the humper when he didn't know what to do with them.

Opening the door and walking back to the kitchen, Lance was sitting at the dining table phone in hand and food in front of him.

Right across him, there was an empty chair that was clearly Keith's.

Lance looked up at him when he rested in the chair "Do you know what a hairbrush is?" Lance smirked at him playfully "I don't think I ever saw your hair brushed."

Keith couldn't stop himself from touching his hair self-conscious "I- it's really hard to brush it when I can't see my reflection in the mirror, so I stopped doing it all together." He mumbled.

Even thought he had stopped really bothring with his hair a long time even before he was turned.

"Oh ..." Lance's shoulders dropped with his smirk for a few seconds before he got himself to smile again "Well, I will help you fix it."

The brunet snapped his fingers in Keith's direction and suddenly the lock of hair he was playing with disappeared.

He tensed up immediately "Lance." his voice was ice cold and he watched Lance tense up too "What did you do with my hair?" he demanded.

"I- I just thought it- it would look better up in a- a ponytail?" Lance stuttered.

Checking if what he was saying was true Keith sigh in relieve, that Lance didn't make him bald or something.

"Sorry." Lance said sheepishly.

Glancing up at him and seeing how embarrassed he was, Keith almost slapped himself in the face, couldn't he be a little more gentle with Lance??

Lance was only trying to be nice to him! this is why they always ended up fighting.

"No! I- I'm the one who should be sorry I overreacted you were just trying to help." 

Lance looked at him through his eyelashes but he didn't say anything, the pink in his cheeks not going away.

Quickly change the subject before this gets even more awkward.

"So-" "Um-"

Of course, they would fucking start talking at the same time "You go first." Lance told him not meeting his eyes.

" I wanted you to help me understand how I become like this." Keith said firmly.

He noticed how Lance's shoulders tensed up.

"I looked it up but I found out that to turn to a vampire I needed to drink a vampire's blood then die in the next 24 hours for it to happen."

"Well, Keith ... when did you start feeling like a vampire?" Lance siped from his coffee mug which made Keith realize that there were a nice steaming coffee and a plate of food next to him.

It was a black coffee just the way he likes it... he doesn't remember telling Lance what kind of coffee he likes.

"Like a month."

Lance chocked on his hot drink "A- a month?" 

"Yeah." Lance just kept staring at him in disbelieve "A month ago I wasn't feeling so well and I ended up attack my brother, tried to drink his blood but he knocked me out, give me one hell of a black eye."

Lance just kept blinking "Lance?"

"Keith." he started softly "I need you to calm down before I say this."

Keith nodded "Okay?"

"T- there is more than one way to turn to a vampire." Lance said slowly "You can drink a vampire's blood, die then you get back to life and he would be your ... um- master?"

Keith kept nodding.

"Or a human and a vampire um- courted? and had a child," he said it quickly, looking away from him, his lip caught between his teeth.

"What?" 

"I mean the energy around you always told me that you were a vampire but not like fully, I- I thought you knew!" Lance kept talking "You look like a vampire but you were acting like a human too and I was unsure about it, it doesn't make any sense to why you would figure it out so late-" he was rumbling.

"Lance!" Keith slammed his hand on the table, he regrets doing that when Lance flinched so hard closing his eyes like he was ready for Keith to hit him next.

"Sorry, sorry didn't mean to- Just calm down a bit." Keith rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Lance nodded quietly.

Keith didn't start talking again until he was sure Lance calm a bit "Now tell me what you mean by a human and a vampire courting?" Keith made sure that his tone was soft so Lance wouldn't freak out.

Lance swallowed softly and giggled which confused Keith "It means that when two people fall in love the do something called s-"

"Lance I'm going to punch you." Keith was not about to let Lance even say the word sex after last night "I'm serious."

Lance huffed "So am I." he rolled his eyes when Keith give him a look "One of your parents was a Vampire and the other was human the had s-"

"I get it just shut up." Lance frowned but shut his mouth.

"My dad was a human." Keith said after a long silence "M- mom left me after I was born..." 

It hurt to think about it.

"Why don't you try some of the egg wraps that I made? oh and the coffee is getting cold!" Lance said clearly trying to change the subject and cheer him up.

Turning to his food, it was neatly put together on his plate and it looked really delicious.

He tried to take a bite of it and grimaced in disgust as soon as he chewed on it.

Just like always it tasted like ash.

It was the only thing he can test when he eats human food nowadays.

"It test that bad?" his eyes moved to met Lance's, the witch seemed very upset.

"I really don't know ... food always tastes like ash to me these days," he mumbled as he picked his coffee mug "The only thing that tests okay is coffee and chocolate."

"Oh." his brow knit together "If you know it's going to tests bad why did you try it?"

He took a sip of his mug, it was still warm and it truly was the way he likes it.

"Because I would eat anything you make even if it would kill me." He smiled at Lance who looked away, his cheeks flushing a soft red.

He wasn't going to waste Lance's hard work just like that, he can at least try it.

It was disappointing that he can't really know what it tastes like.

...

Wait a minute... did he just flirt with Lance??

was he really that distracted with his coffee he let that slip?

Stealing a glance at the brunet, he had a hand over his red cheeks and was looking to the side, very confused to what just happened.

Did that actually fucking work?

It was a risk but he should take it "I bet anything you make is going to be delicious."

Lance's cheeks darkened, even more, his hand played with a lock of hair as he chewed on his lip softly "T- thank you?" it comes out like a question as if Lance wasn't sure if Keith really means it.

Keith can't fucking believe it.

He has been craving to have Lance a blushing mess because of him for a whole year and all he needed was to be fucking nice to him?

Just like that the whole rival thing could have been out of the window for a long time, because of a couple of sweet words?

He wanted to punch himself in the face! 

Can someone please tell him why he wasn't nice to Lance before??

"So um- last night?" Lance's back straightened and the blush on his cheeks somehow managed to get even deeper.

And it would have been really entertaining to watch him been all flustered like that if Keith wasn't blushing too "You said it was going to be easier if you don't resist it right? what did you mean by that?"

Lance licked his lip nervously and Keith couldn't help the way his eyes followed its movements.

"How have you being- um- you know feeding? is not the easy way to do it." he took a bit of his food before siping some of his coffee, he was clearly trying to calm himself down "There's a much easier way, the vampires I know use it."

"And ?" Keith asked when Lance stopped talking.

Lance shook his head "You know what?!" he snapped his fingers and then there was a book in his hands "You can take this."

Taking the book from Lance's hand.

'Vampires charm' was written on the book's cover.

"Anyways I got to go." Lance quickly eat what's left of his food before getting up to put his plate and coffee mug in the sink "I got some morning classes that I don't want to be late to."

"What about me?" he stood up.

Lance turned to look at him arching his eyebrow.

"I don't know Keith, aren't you spoused to I don't know go to the same fucking class I'm going to now?" his voice was leaking with sarcasm.

"Yeah but all my thing are back at my dorm and Lotor wouldn't let me in." 

Lance pushed his lips together to make a straight line "Well, you can Leave Lotor to me, but for now let's just go." he took his backpack from the floor and then stood in the middle of the room.

He snapped his fingers.

...

Nothing happened...

"Um, Lance-" the word got caught in his throat as he watched a spanning white circle get created out of nothing, it was glowing blue!

Lance backed away from it and the glowing blue circle kept spinning and spinning, it was getting bigger by the second.

There was another circle forming inside of it then another one, there was also blue sparkles coming out of it.

And holy fuck, Keith was freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some love!


	3. Beautiful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well well well what do we have here?" 
> 
> James Griffin approached them and Keith wonders why the fuck did he bother to get out of bed today.
> 
> "A handsome dude and his friend." Lance answered with an easy-going smile.
> 
> James turned to scowl at Lance "I'm not talking to you Mcclame, I saw some girl out next to a garbage pail that you can go embarrass your self in front." he smiled looking so smug as he said that and Keith just wants to slap that smile off his face.

He tried to back away from it but Lance grabbed his arm "Where do you think you're going?" He was smirking.

It was a good thing that one of them was having fun.

"Getting the fuck away from it!" Keith tried to make Lance let go, but before he could get away Lance was running towards the magical thing dragging him along.

"You are supposed to run towards it!!" the brunet give him a toothy grin.

"Lance!!" Keith yelled as he was forced inside it, he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming.

Keith's vision went white, he couldn't see clearly anymore, even Lance was blended out.

It felt so fucking weird like there were these little sparkles of blue that seemed electrified, it terrified Keith, but when it touched his skin it would just bounce away ... it was friendly ... he thinks.

The only thing was clear to him was Lance's soft voice "It's okay mullet, just relax."

It took an embarrassingly long second for him to get his breathing back under control.

But when it did he let Lance's gentle voice take over him, his muscle eased a bit, he now could feel Lance's firm hold on his arm.

His had always looked soft and smooth and now these delicate hands are on Keith trying to comfort him as much as they can.

He sighed and in a blink of an eye everything was clear again, but somehow he wasn't in Lance's apartment anymore.

Keith just gapped at the front geat of their college.

They were standing away in a corner, hiding in the shadows.

Lance closed Keith's opened mouth with one finger "You don't want a fly to get in there, I don't think it would taste good." the witch kept grinning as he walked away from Keith.

Keith's eyes lingered on the small cocky sway of his hips.

Fuck, Just last night he had his hands on Lance's cute as-

"Are you coming or are you going to just keep glaring at me?" Lance turned to him with a scowl.

He was staring at Lance openly right in front of him, he was a total idiot.

... Maybe he can use the new informatician he got today to his advantage!

"I wasn't glaring, I was just admiring how good you look today." he made sure to hold eye contact with Lance as he talked.

He wasn't going to blush for (finally) flirting with Lance.

The brunet's cheeks turned a soft pink, that was good!

But also his scowl deepened "You really shouldn't make fun of the person who's helping you." He turned around and away from him " Also you should hide that book, people already think you are a weirdo you don't need to prove it to them." 

Looking down at the book that he had forgotten about, yeah it was kind of flashy.

Keith hides the book inside his jacket as he runs after Lance "I wasn't making fun of you at all! you really look good." Keith was very flustered, this wasn't what he had in mind at all.

"Yeah right." Lance rolled his eyes at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all just ignore me! it's what you do best." Lance started walking faster but Keith was a vampire and he was much faster than Lance so it was easy to speed up and stand in front of him.

Lance huffed "People are looking Keith."

He tried to walk around him but Keith stopped him "When did I ever ignore you?" 

Lance's cheeks got redder "Just drop it." the brunet said seriously.

He didn't want to fight with Lance so he just huffed and closed his mouth ... for now anyway.

"By the way, you can take my notes to help you with the classes you didn't go to in the last couple of days." Lance started talking to him and Keith just nodded.

He was too distracted by how everyone turned to look at them as soon as they entered the building, getting out of their way as they walked side by side.

Lance filed Keith in about the things that happened when he wasn't around.

The looks that were throwing their way were very new to Keith, it was a fascinated expression like they were in the presence of someone important, Keith wasn't used to that.

Normally when people saw him they just run away or go in the opposite direction, the only one that really talks to him around here is Lance and that's normally to start a fight over something stupid.

So Keith just assumed that the looks were pointed at Lance who didn't pay them any mind, Just laughing and being cute as always.

And suddenly Keith knows why everyone is staring at them.

"Hey, Mcclain." turning around he found Rolo standing there with a big smirk on his face, he is the boy that always sits in the back of the class so he could take naps.

"Rolo." Lance rolled his eyes so hard as he said his name.

"I see that all Kogane needed to do was to skip classes for a couple of days to get you all over him, huh?" he was now spinning in circles around them looking them up and down, people were coming to watch.

And yup that was why everyone stared at them.

Lance never hangs out with him, not like this, they never walked to class together and if they did they would be yelling and fighting the whole way there.

Were really they getting bullied right now for finally getting along?? for real?

Keith tensed up immediately, but Lance didn't seem bothered at all by this, he just give Rolo a cold expression before asking so quietly that only the three of them could have really heard him "Remind me again how is your hair doing again?"

And with only these few little words Rolo tensed up, his smile turned uneasily as he glanced in Lance's direction nervously.

He quickly turned to me and his smile got bigger "I'm just here to say that I'm happy you are back Keith! my man!" he clapped me on the back but I just glared at him.

Then he was gone and everyone looked away, just like that.

Keith turned to look at Lance who had the warm expression back in its place "What was I saying?"

That was the first time Keith thought that Lance was actually someone that people should fear, he apparently is a strong witch.

"What was that?" Keith was really impressed.

Lance kept walking "Nothing really, he tried to steal my spell book once and lit his hair on fire, foolish ghoul." he whispered to him as he walked closer, people stared at them again, they weren't even trying to be subtle about it.

"G-ghoul?" he choked out when his brain finally got what Lance was saying.

"Yeah." Lance said cheerfully.

"A ghoul?" Keith asked again.

"Yeah Keith, the thing that takes the form of the corpse it has recently eaten." he said easily "A ghoul."

"But how-" Lance cut him off with a shack of his head.

"Don't question it." He said with a smile "As long as we don't get affected with what others do then we should just keep away and not question it, because if we do then bad things happen." The corner of his right eye twitched as he said the last few words making Keith just nod.

"Oh lucky us look who's there," Lance said pointing inside the class "It's the asshole himself." 

Lotor was standing aside with the four girls that always hang out around him, Keith always had a hard time trying to remember their names.

"Where do you want to sit Keith?" Lance was looking around them.

And god Keith just couldn't help himself anymore "Anywhere as long as I sit next to you."

"What the hell is wrong with you today." but even if he scoffs and rolls his eyes Keith couldn't dream to miss the soft pink on his cheeks.

And Keith was falling too deep in this.

"God could you just stop glaring at me." Lance hissed as he pulled him by the arm inside to sit down in the back.

"Here you can read the book while I take notes okay?" Lance said as he took his notebook out.

"Well well well what do we have here?" 

James Griffin approached them and Keith wonders why the fuck did he bother to get out of bed today.

"A handsome dude and his friend." Lance answered with an easy-going smile.

James turned to scowl at Lance "I'm not talking to you Mcclame, I saw some girl out next to a garbage pail that you can go embarrass your self in front." he smiled looking so smug as he said that and Keith just wants to slap that smile off his face.

"Oh, I think I would let that one for you! you know by the way you embarrassed your self in front of my sister the other day I think you are a lot better than me at this!" Lance wiggled his eyebrows, giving a small giggle at the way James turned red "You're so cute when you try to act like a man."

"I'm a man!" James whispered-yelled at Lance who just laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetie maybe one-day people would start to believe you." Lance said as he waved him away with his hand "And that day is sure as hell not today so go away, shoo, the class is about to begin."

Some of the people around them snickered with Lance as they watched him leave "HIS ISN'T OVER MCCLAIN." he walked to sit in the front yelling the whole way there.

"Oh no, it sure as hell over baby just like it was over between you and my sister before it even started!" Lance yelled after him making the whole class laugh.

He turned to Keith with a big grin, bright eyes, and once again closed his gaped mouth with his fingers "You really want that fly in there don't you?" he giggled a bit to himself as he looked back to his notebook.

Keith just kept staring at him.

If Lance wasn't here next to deal with James, Keith would have probably punched him after getting too angry and it would have ended in a bloodbath just like before. 

It would have taken him another temporary suspension to make James leave him alone for a week at last, but all Lance needed to do was saying a couple of nasty words, get the guy embarrassed, make people laugh at him, and there he was running away with his tail between his legs.

Keith thinks that he can get used to this, having lance around and letting him take control like that, it was fine it didn't bother him at all, actually not having to really worry about what to say or do around people he barely know when Lance was right there to back him up was nice.

It felt safe, he was safe, no one was going to bother him because they don't want to bother Lance.

Lance who has a warm welcoming smell, bright soft eyes, and shine smile that put the sun to shame.

Lance was perfect and was sitting next to Keith and helping him out with his bullshit.

This was his chance to be friends with the brunet ... maybe even more.

"You really are amazing." Lance looked at him through his eyelashes, blushing but he didn't say anything. 

It was kind of funny, how Lance flirts all the time but get all pink and soft when someone compliments him like he wasn't used to people saying sweet things to him...

Well ... Keith needs to change that.

"And beautiful too." Lance fuffed, one hand moved to hide his rosy cheeks.

"Just read the book Keith." he mumbled softly.

He chuckled to himself, yeah he can get used to that.

Opening the book, Keith made sure that no one can really see it.

"Oh wait! I have an idea!" Lance moved closer to him, he looked around making sure that no one was watching.

And god Keith let himself melt, Lance smelled so fucking good he just wants to sink his teeth in his skin, not his fangs but his teeth, just leave marks under the high necked top, where only he can know what's under it.

closing the book and touched the cover with his fingers.

He watched as the cover changed to a cute little black cat just sitting there and staring at his soul.

... it made him kind of uncomfortable to look at it.

"Now no one is going to bother you." he seemed so proud with himself.

"It's kinda creepy." Keith kept staring back at the cat.

"That's the point! people would look away immediately, and it matches your emo vibes!" Keith rolled his eyes at him.

It was very cute to watch him be like this so Keith stopped complaining about the damned book.

... For now.

The first chapter was how to if the person next to you was vampire second one was how to kill one.

It was useful information but right now he was interested in knowing one thing.

...

Well, that's a lie he was interested in two things.

One feeding, And two ... Vampires sexual life.

When he found that chapter he early choked on air because God does he really want to read this?

"Lotor would you please go sit down." At the sound of Mr.Thace's voice, Keith looked up.

when did he even come in??

Lotor smiled and moved to sit on his chair, but as he was sitting down it slipped from under him making him fall flat on his ass.

Everyone started laughing the four girls are trying to help Lotor up but the guy was to busy glaring in Keith's direction.

No, wait he wasn't glaring at Keith!

His glare was pointed at Lance, who was not buying Lotor any mind and was smiling at Keith instead.

And that's how Keith realized he was laughing.

Did Lance do that for him? 

He couldn't stop looking at Lance's deep blue eyes, they were just so pretty and very understanding.

"You are going to pay for this! "Lotor said probably pointing at Lance or something, the brunet turned his head in Lotor is direction and just hmmed without breaking eye contact with Keith.

And Keith just wants to hold him, kiss him and tell him how "Beautiful" he was.

Lance gasped softly and blinked slowly at Keith before blushing and looking away but this time his smile didn't smaller, the opposite actually it kind got bigger.

And Keith liked that expression on him a lot "Very beautiful." he whispered it like it was a secret no one but Lance should know.

"Keith is there anything you would like to share with the class?" Mr.Thace asked making lance tense and Keith immediately sobered up.

"No." he said firmly, looking him in the eyes as he said it.

Keith would kill himself before he embarrasses the beautiful brunet.

He saw both Lotor and James snarl in his direction.

Oh goodie.

"Then I would appreciate it if you and Lance would keep it down." he rubbed his forehead thoughtfully "I don't know if I should be celebrating that you two are finally getting along or terrified because of it." 

the other students laughed some of them found it very amusing, apparently Lance was one of them.

The witch giggled his eyes sparkling with joy as he looked at Keith through his lashes making himself look even cuter than before.

And for a second everything stop and it's just them in the class, the only thing that Keith can think about was "holy shit my poor flirting is working" the thought itself had so much disbelieved in it.

"It wasn't that bad if I say so myself." Lance giggled again and moving his locks out of his face with a little flatter of his eyelashes Keith horrifiedly realized he had said that out loud.

This boy is going to be the death of Keith for sure.

"Just DON'T distract each other because when you two get distracted everyone else follows close behind you." there was more laughing.

Keith used his hair to hide his blushing face and he saw Lance snap his fingers under the table before his blush disappeared completely ... that bastard.

Keith nudged him playfully in the side, Lance swiped his hand away his eyes not moving away from Mr.Thace, he was clearly telling him to stop.

Keith huffed before turning back to his book.

So...

Chapter eight:- vampire feeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Helloween everyone!


	4. I was so worried!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait! what?!!"
> 
> "What?" Keith asked back as he looked away.
> 
> "You flirted with him!!" Shiro said mouth gaping.
> 
> "Yeah, nothing big!" he said sheepishly.

Chapter eight:- vampire feeding.

'Vampires normally hunt at night time (really I thought they did it when the sun is in the middle of the sky!) they use the shadows to hide until they find the perfect victim and they suck their blood to the last drop and leave them for death.'

'The humans resist the process and that put them through the most painful experience of there life, some of them have mercy and they don't really kill the human and instead they wipe their memories of what happened and let them live their life confused to what's that pain they felt that one night.'

Keith grimaced.

'Theirs's also some friendly Vampires who attempt to only feed when they are having sexual intricate because the more willing and relaxed the victim is the easier it is on both the person and the vampire.'

'When they are relaxed their body except the chemical that's in the vampire's bit easily which helps them to relax even more unlike when the resist it and it ends up backfiring on them and the experience turns to a living hell.'

Huh?

' It's also really helpful because the Vampire can feed without worry of hurting them or them causing any difficulties as it happens, and the victim gets to enjoy it as they get aroused to the point of climax.'

'It also has been called 'The little death' for centuries because of how victim feel and act after it.'

Keith closed the book and just breathed for a second because if he kept reading this he might get a boner just be thinking of the look Lance had on his face as he comes, sitting on Keith's lap, rubbing against his knee- that wasn't helping at all brain.

But now it makes so much fucking sense!

There were chemicals in his fangs that made it painful when people resist his bit.

He was glad that Lance was the only one who didn't resist him, he knows he was being selfish but it was just- he just never want to see anyone but lance come apart like that in his hands.

The idea of someone else disgusted him.

Sneaking a glance at the boy next to him his eyes got stuck on long legs and soft looking thighs, god what he would do to get his hands back on him.

He looked away before he starts remembering things he doesn't want to recall in front of the other students and .. Lance.

Just focus on breathing Kei- "Keith."

He jumped out of his skin at Lance's voice, who chuckled softly as he slapped his shoulder playfully "What's wrong with you?"

His eyes darted to the book for half a second but that all Lance needed to blush and look away "Oh, you-" he cut himself off bitting his lips.

"We should go to the next class!" he said when he stood up.

"Actually Lance I'm going to see Shiro," Keith said as he stood up "He must be worried sick about me."

Lance cocked his head to the side "Shiro?"

"My brother." Keith answered and Lance made a small 'oh' before nodding, he looked kind of disappointed.

Lance stood up as he put his things in his backpack "Well ... I will see you later?"

Keith nodded "Yeah I will make it quick so don't worry about it!" when he was done Keith took the backpack out of his hands "I would walk you to the next class, yeah?"

Lance gapped at him and tried to get his backpack back "You don't need to do that!" 

Keith didn't let him get it back "What kind of a gentleman would I be if I let you do all of the work."

Lance rolled his eyes and huffed "Fine whatever mullet head." 

The walked out together when Keith asked him"So~ Lotor does know about your- you know?"

Lance seemed confused for a second before he got what Keith was talking about "Oh yeah, he's my cousin's fiance so you could say he's kinda part of my family but he's a big asshole and I have no idea why she loves him at all." He seemed really annoyed by that "I mean she's so pretty and smart, she deserves someone much better than him so why the fuck?"

He turned to me "She's the girl you met yesterday in the elevator."

"The girl with the white hair? " Lance nodded.  
...

Wait a second that means he already embarrassed himself in front of Lance's family members.

God fucking damn it!

"Wasn't she so beautiful?"

Keith hummed "I didn't really pay her that much attention." Keith said honestly.

Lance gasped "What! She was right in front of you in a smoking hot dress!" he was acting as if he was offended for her.

"Well ... I was too distracted by the smoking hot beauty that was standing next to me." Keith said with a smirk.

"What?!" he looked so startled out of his skin "Who??"

Keith chuckled "Of course you dummy."

He blushed and hit Keith's shoulder lightly "Not funny." he pouted at him and it was so damn cute.

Keith was getting good at this!

"But really I'm going to talk to Lotor about kicking you out and if he didn't let you back in I would go talk to Allura." Keith was getting distracted again with how everyone was turning to look at them.

"I would just put a damn cures on him and move on with my life but no~ Lance he is now part of the family Lance, you need to respect Allura's future husband Lance." The brunet complained.

The people around them were whispering but to Keith's super hearing the words were clear.

'Don't they hate each other?'

'Are they dating?'

'Why the hell is Mcclain talking to that emo kid?'

'More like how the hell can he hand someone as annoying as Mcclain?'

They were pissing him off, why can't people just mind their own business?

Lance turned to Keith "I can't even imagine how it is living under the same roof as him." startling Keith.

"It's hell, the only reason I didn't just murder him is that my brother works here and I don't want to get him in trouble for me." Keith grumbled.

They turned a corner together "I tried to ask for help about him but they just ignored me-"

"Because Lotor would never do something like that." He turned to Lance in surprise when same words come out of their lips.

Lance chuckled "Oh believe me I know." Keith chuckled with him "His father, after all, own this whole place and everyone believes that he's an angel."

They stopped in front of Lance's next class "well here's where we part, see you later mullet." 

" Yeah later." his eyes once again followed the small sway of Lance's hips as he turns away.

"Move it." some guy said before bushing past Keith and into the class.

That's how Keith realized he was just standing there staring openly at Lance.

Again.

He quickly got out of there before he can embarrass himself any more.

The walk to Shiro's office was long because he was out in another building that was far away from the one he was in.

But he got there eventually on time before Shiro needs to go to his class.

Nocking on he heard a muffled "Come in." from the other said before opening the door.

"Hey." Keith said awkwardly.

As soon as Shiro saw him he stood up and in two big steps he was there in front of Keith "Keith!" his brother hugged him warmly "I was so worried about you!"

"Sorry Shiro, My phone got stolen and Lotor kicked me out." Keith mumbled to his brother softly.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Shiro asked disparity.

"You know why Shiro." Keith pulled away from his brother's hug "there's nothing you could really do about Lotor."

"You have been going through a lot lately, Adam would be more than happy if you come back and stared with us." Shiro said stabbing a bit away from Keith.

"Me 'going through a lot lately' is not the only reason as to why I can't stay with the two of you and you know it." Keith snapped at him.

Shiro's apartment got caught in a fire that started in the floor above it.

It was near the college so when Shiro asked Keith to come and stay with him he had agreed because why the hell would he risk to roommate with a weirdo if he can just roommate with his brother.

But after the fire, there was nowhere for them to go because Miss and Mr Shirogane had passed away three years ago and that means there was no home for them to go back to.

Also, Shiro couldn't afford to get a new apartment yet so he ended up agreeing to stay with his boyfriend Adam.

Keith had stayed with them for a little while but after catching them doing some 'DISGUSTING' things to many times he decided he wanted to stay at the dorms.

And we all know how lucky he was to end up with Lotor.

"You know me and Adam wouldn't think of you differently just because of what you turned to-"

"You mean what I am." Keith cut him off and Shiro blinked at him in confusion "Apparently I have always been like this it just took time to come clear."

Shiro just kept blinking at him but a lot slower this time. 

He swallowed "My mom turned out to be a vampire.. hooray! ... I think that's why she left my dad and it also explains that weird knife she left for me, dad said she left it so I use it to protect myself ... never said from what."

Shiro just kept staring at him silently for a while which wasn't helping Keith at all "How would know that? where have you been Keith?" 

"I was trying to figure out how long I can really stay without drinking blood, turn out I can stay for a week-"

"Are you starving yourself?!" 

Keith ignored Shiro "So last night I was looking for someone to feed on because I couldn't control the hunger anymore and I come across someone I know." Keith liked his lips and looked away "He apparently had always known I was a vampire so he took me back to his apartment helped me out with the blood thing and turned out to be a witch." he stopped talking and just let Shiro take in what he just said.

"... A witch? they are real? that can't be true?" he looked so lost, he moved to sit down on the chair next to his desk.

"I don't know Shiro, did you ever think vampires were real before me?" Keith huffed.

"Good point." Shiro laughed weakly.

"He showed me some tricks and- it was amazing!" he said breathlessly as he remembered Lance's glowing blue eyes.

"Really now? so some random boy stuffed you up with blood and let you sleep in his house?" Shiro said slowly.

"Actually he filled me up, let me take a shower, gave me a warm bed, a nice warm coffee, made me food even though he wasn't sure if I could eat it and then give me this book." Keith showed him the book in his hands.

He almost laughed when Shiro shivered after looking at the cover clearly weirded out "He gave you a creepy cat book?"

"You always told me to never judge a book by its cove Shiro," he said as he handed his brother the book to take a look inside it.

After a second of going through it, Shiros face paled "God." was all that come out of Shiro's mouth at first "This is not a book about cats Keith." he said seeming so distressed.

"No shit Sherlock I had no idea!" Keith said sitting in the opposed chair.

"Wow no need to be so mean." he closed the book and handed it to Keith "Are you sure you can trust this kid?"

Keith nodded feeling his face heat up a bit "I- it's Lance."

Keith watched as Shiro's eyebrows went as high as possible "... You are staying with Lance?"

"That's all you get from that?!"Keith scoffed.

"Yeah I mean, I was so worried about you being killed or found out and you were just somewhere in the arms of your crush who somehow convinced you to brush your hair." 

"I didn't say anything about being in his arms!"Keith snapped feeling his face getting warmer by the second "And he somehow did it with his magic."

"Oho? so you were really in his arms?!" Shiro wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm not talking about this with you!" Keith hissed and moved to get out but Shiro stopped him with another hug.

"But really I'm happy you found someone who can help you when I'm not around, little brother." 

Keith let himself enjoy the hug, he had truly missed Shiro a lot in the last couple of days.

He would have run to stay with him but both Shiro and Adam had just got engaged and he didn't want to bother them be being there all the time and with his new needs he didn't want them to feel like they should do anything like making him feed on them.

He didn't want to see the people he cares about in pain, and if they did let him feed on them willingly he doesn't want to even imagine what had happened with Lance happens again with them ... Keith would literally prefer death any day over ... that.

"Do you have lube and condoms or should I buy you some?" Keith launched himself away from Shiro punishing him hard in the shoulder.

"I don't even know why I put up with your shit!!" he tried really hard not to blush but it was a battle he could never win.

"Language!" Shiro scolded but he still had a smile in his face "So did anything else happen?"

"Well- um... Lance made fun of James before he could make fun of me, also somehow made Lotor fall off his chair, I flirted with him a few times and he scared of an actual ghoul with just a couple of words." Keith said the middle part quickly.

"Wait! what?!!"

"What?" Keith asked back as he looked away.

"You flirted with him!!" Shiro said mouth gaping.

"Yeah, nothing big!" he said sheepishly.

"Nothing big? nothing big???! " Shiro shook his shoulders as if that would wake him up "You have been pining after that boy for a whole year Keith!!"

He made Keith sit back down"Tell me how you flirted with him! how did it go?!"

"What! Of course not!" he tried to get up but Shiro the asshole bushed him back down.

"Don't you want some advice from your amazing big brother about how to woo a man?" and now Shiro was smirking like an idiot.

"If I remember correctly Adam was the one who did most of the wooing." Keith deadpanned making Shiro pout.

"Keith, come on I always wanted to talk about these things with you!" Shiro cried dramatically.

Keith stayed silent for a couple of seconds "well um- He was talking about his cousin that we met last night and about how beautiful she is... um, I told him I didn't really notice because I was too distracted by the pretty boy next to me ... umm." he rubbed at the back of his neck feeling so embarrassed all of the sudden as Shiro just kept staring at him.

Well, not staring more like gapping "That was so smooth." he calmly said.

Keith perked up at that "You really think so." 

He was still unsure if his flirting was working, Lance did blush but that didn't mean he liked the flirt.

"Yeah, like it was so smooth to the point it put both my and Adam to shame." The older guy grumbled his shoulders sank in defeat.

Keith couldn't help laughing loudly.

"Shut up." his brother grumbled some more.

Keith caught his breath and wiped at his eyes "But do you think he would fall for it?" he asked after calming himself down.

"Keith for the hundred time -Lance and yes I'm talking about the boy with the tan skin, brown hair and that smile that turns you to mush- really like you so much! because no one would bother to talk to someone like you with how much of an asshole you were to them unless they really like you." 

"But-"

"No buts! now go get your man tiger!" Shiro said as he pushed him out and closed the door in his face.

He scowled at the door.

Turning away he started his journey back to Lance.

But it was so hot for some stupid reason he was sweating a lot, panting loudly, and was very dazed.

the good thing he was close to where he should go and see Lance.

after a couple more minutes he started to smell something burning.

Startled he looked around him, wondering if there was a fire near.

not seeing anything.

He kept walking until he finally reached the door lifting his hand up to push it open.

But what he saw was something completely different, his right hand was slowly turning black as it burned started to burn, a study amount of smock coming out from the dark marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hi there!  
> I don't really remember when was the last time I posted...  
> man! I should have waited longer just to torture you!  
> But I'm just too nice.  
> so what do you think Keith's going to do now?  
> I would love to hear your Ideas!  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misake.nai) because people asked me to make one.


	5. Don't resist it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lance-"
> 
> In a second Lance was sitting up and turning to him, he held Keith's face in his hand letting out a loud sob.
> 
> "You are awake!" Lance pressed a kiss to his cheek "I was so so worried." he pressed another kiss on the other cheek.
> 
> Keith was so baffled with this he couldn't do anything but bit his lip to stop a squeak and surrender to the shower of kisses that was overpowering him.

Keith had a lot of weird things happening to him through his life, and he likes to think that not a lot of thing could surprise him by now.

Well of course unless they were a specific brunet that seemed to have a lot of tricks up his sleeves (even if he wears a sleeveless top).

So seeing that he was apparently burning alive didn't really throw him all that much, he is dead inside.

He just took a deep breath in before biting his lip hard so he wouldn't scream out loud, he panicked as quietly as possible and started thinking about what he should do.

The moment he realized he should probably start by getting away from the god damn sun that was the reason for all of this shit, he almost smacked himself.

He quickly opened the door and stepped in to find the hallway (thank god) empty.

That was a really good thing, at last no one can watch as he turned to ashes!

He walked into the building.

He was still dazed (by the sun??) and ended up supported himself on the wall as he walked to the bathroom.

He needs to check if his face was as burned as his hand.

He hoped not because if what people said about him was true than his looks were the only good thing about him (and he really didn't want to lose that advantage if he is going to try and woo Lance).

As he got closer to the bathroom a couple of students walked by him but he was lucky that his hair was long enough to hide his face and that they seemed on a harry.

He opened the boy's bathroom door just a crack just enough to take a look inside, lucky him there was no one there.

He walked in with a sigh and moved to one of the sinks, he steadied himself with it and then turned to the mirror wondering if he could see himself today.

Weirdly he could and god how much he wished he couldn't he looked awful, he had big ugly dark circles under his eyes, his skin was much paler than normal and in his reflection, he could easily see how unable to focus and dazed he is.

The worst part about it all was the big black spot on his left cheek and if he looked closely he could see a soft cloud of smoke was still coming out of it and a bit of ash too.

He was horrified because this is a lot worst then he thought it was going to be.

What would happen if he touches his cheek? would it turn into ash? would it ever get back to normal? why the hell is this happening now of all times?

God damn it, Keith, it would have been helpful if you could at last recognize the feeling of been burned alive!

Lance is going to think you are an idiot and he would have every right too!

wait a fucking second! 

Lance!

The light to his darkness, the boy that put the sun to shame, the one that everyone needs to kiss his feet for blessing this earth by walking on it, has literally given him a guide about vampires shit that he is holding in his hand right now.

He was going to kiss every part of him when he sees him next! 

(actually no he wouldn't because he was too much of a wimp to do it but .. if the brunet let him he would be more than happy to do just that.)

Going into one of the stalls, locking the door behind him, he closed the toilet and sit down.

Sitting down helped to calm the dizziness he felt but he still felt unwell.

With a sigh, he opened the book.

Chapter 22:- Vampires and sunlight.

'Vampires can survive when they are exposed to the sun, as long as they don't stay out in the daylight for too long then they will have no problem.'

....

Umm yeah ... he should have guessed that...

'There are many reasons as too why they burn under the sun but it depends on the vampire is neater and how he was turned.'

For a long second the words were all blended together before Keith shook himself to wake up a bit.

Anyway, the book didn't say anything about what if the fucking vampire was born with that bullshit!

'It normally would take a couple of hours to heal, it's preferable for them to drink some blood to help them heal faster and to stop the side effects. '

Yeah, not happening anytime soon.

More important side effects??

'The side effects are normally dizziness, throwing up, horrible headache and of cores going into a small coma for a few days.'

Coma???

'That all is completely normal.'

What the hell was normal about any of this?! Whoever the fuck wrote this is pissing him off!

Anyway... what is he going to do now?

Go look for Lance to help him? but he doesn't want to bother him and he is in class right now... 

Maybe he should wait here until the sunset and go to Shiro... but he doesn't want to bother him either and he had no idea if his brother would be still here or if he would leave early...

God his head hurts a lot, it was latterly throbbing with pain.

Maybe he should just take a nap and figure out where he was going to spend the night today.

He still has enough money to get himself a room for the night somewhere.

For now, he will just rest for a little bit.

Maybe when he wakes up he would feel better?

As he finally drifted to sleep he felt really cold and lonely.

It was as if he was awake but ... not?

Everything felt weird and uncomfortable and he just wanted to sleep but he- he didn't really feel safe to do so?

It was as if his mind refused to just shout down.

But then he was dunked in a really familiar sweet scent, soothing soft voice talked to him.

'When are you going to stop worrying me like that hmmm?'

He wanted to open his eyes and say something to whoever this was (the voice was too gentle to be Shiro) to apologize to them and to tell them he was okay.

But his everything hurt, his tongue felt like it was too big for his mouth, and he wished he was able to open just one eye, just a tiny bit to see who this was.

'Poor baby I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner.' the cooed at him.

He would have totally blushed if he could but since his body was half dead all he did was take it.

A cold hand touched one of his burning cheeks and he found some power to flinch away.

'I- does it hurts? I'm so sorry.' the whispered as they pet his hair and whispered softly 'Everything is going to be okay.' 

Keith believed them, they sounded like they know what they are doing, he also was grateful that they are trying to be quiet because both of his ears feel like they are going to explode if they talked too loud.

'Just let me take care of you.' they ordered him softly and Keith's brain did what he was told without any second thoughts.

Trusting the stranger.

A wave of dizziness took hold of him suddenly and he let go of his consciousness.

...

A soft shake wakes him up again later but was unable to open his eyes just like before.

The sweet smell was still swimming all around him actually it kind of got stronger and he wouldn't really mind letting himself breath in it all day if he could.

'Come on open your mouth Keithy you need to drink this.'

They know his name? do they know him?

Well, that was a good thing he guesses.

There was something cold pressed against his lips (a glass cup maybe) whatever was in it didn't smell good at all.

He tried to protest but all that got out from his mouth was an "ahhggah" that you can bearly hear it.

but he was pleasantly surprised he could make any noise at all.

'I know I know honey, but you need to drink it to get back on your feet.' The voice tried to comfort him but the thing didn't smell any better so he just decided to get away from it.

'Please just drink it.' the voice begged their voice trembling a little 'Please Keith.'

Were they going to cry ...?

... fine, he will just take a sip from the damn thing.

He ended up drinking the whole stuff but even though it was very disgusting the soft 'Thank you.' that was full of relief was more than worth it.

it didn't take long for him to pass out again.  
...

He wakes up again feeling sick to his stomach, something was very wrong with him (well more than usual), and he could tell he was about to throw up.

He could feel it in his bouns and he was unable to move or do anything about it, his body didn't listen to him no matter how hard he tried.

If this kept going he was going to throw up on himself.

'Oh god!' in a second they were helping him to sit up 'Here!' something was shoved in his face (a basket or a bucket maybe?) and he just stops holding it back and let it out.

He felt it when they pushed his hair out of his face as he emptied his stomach, they whispered soft encouraging words to him as he did so.

'You are doing so well amor.'

'Just let it all out.' they petted his back softly.

'I'm right here for you.'

They made him feel like he was accomplishing something significant.

When he finished, they made him lie back again as they got a warm wet cloth to clean his face up.

He falls back asleep to there soft comforting voice as they kissed both of his cheeks and forehead.

It was unbelievable how soft their lips were.

'Rest now amado.'

and he did just that.

...

He wakes up again to soft sobs.

'I don't know what to do anymore Hunk!' they sniffed softly 'It's been two days and he didn't wake up yet.'

Hunk ... where did he hear that name before?

'What am I doing wrong?' another sob.

... They were crying? 

He tried to move but his body wouldn't listen to him, he groaned in frustration.

As soon as the noise comes out from his mouth they were right next to him.

'Oh querido.' there was a warm hand was on his cheek in a second trying to comfort him even though the one who needed to be comforted wasn't him.

He hates this, he hates being sick, he hates being helpless.

'Lancey Lance is here for you.' another kiss on his cheek.

Lance?

Oh god, this was Lance?! that made so much sense...

There was another sob 'So please just heal up and don't leave me alone.' 

Lance was crying... shit Lance was crying because of him and he was unable to do anything about it.

He had worried Lance so much that he was now crying...

Sweet, beautiful and cheerful Lance was crying because of his stupidity!

"Lance!" He jumped up in the bed, panting hard.

Wait a minute bed? 

He looked down at himself yup he was in a bed covered in a very soft blue blanket.

Last thing he remembers he was falling asleep in the public bathroom.

"Keith?" a voice startled him out of his thoughts.

He turned to the other side of the bed, and there was lance laying next to him with a sleepy smile, looks like he didn't wake up fully just yet.

"It's okay hermoso I'm right here." he mumbled not opening his eyes yet.

Keith blinked very slowly.

Lance was in bed with him ... the bed that was in the guest room in Lance's apartment...

How did Lance get him from the bathroom all the way back here?

A soft pull on his left hand startled him ... Lance was holding his hand and was hugging it close to his chest, pressing a soft loving kiss to his fingers as he did so.

Keith felt as if the skin where Lance's lips touched him was on fire.

(He can't help but wonder if there was something wrong with his body for believing everything was completely normal when he was burning alive and assuming he was actually in danger when he was more then fine?)

What the hell is wrong with him?!

"I hope you wake up soon amor..." Lance whispered to himself and just broke Keith's heart.

"Lance..." he moved closer to the brunet, moving his bangs out of the way to take a good look at his face.

He had dark circles under his eyes and Keith couldn't help but wonder for how long was he out of it.

Lance hummed softly, and Keith felt really bad for waking him up right now.

"Lance-"

In a second Lance was sitting up and turning to him, he held Keith's face in his hand letting out a loud sob.

"You are awake!" Lance pressed a kiss to his cheek "I was so so worried." he pressed another kiss on the other cheek.

Keith was so baffled with this he couldn't do anything but bit his lip to stop a squeak and surrender to the shower of kisses that was overpowering him.

By the time Keith got his brain to start working Lance was just sitting there in his lap pressing Kisses all over his face.

Blushing and feeling so embarrassed, Keith didn't move away but let himself relax in Lance's hold.

His arms moved to wrap itself around Lance's waist, he was going to enjoy this while it lasted.

"What happened?" Keith mumbled to Lance.

The witch's cheeks flushed red as if he suddenly was aware of what he was doing, he moved away a little but didn't let go of him.

"You are a moron who somehow managed to get cooked alive!" Lance scowled, looking very unimpressed by him.

"I- I remember that but what happened after it??" Keith asked he was unable to remember what happened.

"I found you passed out in the bathroom and took you back here... it's been four days..." Lance moved closer to him again "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess..." he shrugged and Lance's hands took hold of his face again as he just studied him for a long minute.

He huffed "You should eat." Lance decided for him and started to take off his sleeping shirt.

It shocked Keith so much that he gasped so loud when Lance moved his hands away to do so.

Keith almost passed out again when he suddenly was face to face with pinky-brown soft looking nipples.

God, what he would give to just poke one of them.

The witch smiled at him as he put his shirt to the side, the pink blush on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed by the vampire.

And Keith wondered if Lance really needed to take his shirt off because he really didn't if you ask Keith.

All it did was giving him heart attacks.

"Here." The brunet said as he offered his neck to Keith.

Yeah, Keith can just die happily at his point.

"I can't Lance-" Keith started to protest but the brunet shushed him.

"Keith I don't want you to pass out on me again." He could see the tears in his eyes but it was very clear that Lance wasn't going to let himself cry in front of Keith " Just enough for you to heal up fully."

When he saw that Keith was still conflicted he kept talking " If this is about what happened last time and how uncomfortable I made you then I will resist it just please-"

"No." Keith quickly said cutting Lance off a hurtful look took over in his eyes but Keith kept talking before the brunet could think anything bad about this "N-no d-don't resist it."

He felt himself blushing "I don't really mind- I just don't want to hurt you, Lance."

Lance took a shaky breath "I think you dying would hurt me the most right now." he whispered softly to him "So just a little bit for me, please?"

Keith nodded if this what Lance wants than okay.

He would do anything to make him happy after the hell that he put him through.

"Just a little bit." He would already feel his fangs coming out on there own.

Lance nodded the pink on his cheek got deeper "Um - wait!" he said suddenly as he pulled away from Keith, getting up and out from the room.

"Lance? " he called weakly after him "Where are you going?" he tried to get up and go after him but his legs were still wobbly and he ended falling back on the bed.

It didn't take long for him to get back with a cup in his hand "Drink this." he said as he offered him the glass cup.

"Yeah... no." Keith said as he pushed it away from him carefully so it wouldn't spill on the bed.

"But-" Lance started but Keith shook his head putting on his best 'disgusting' face on.

"No Lance I'm not drinking this horse shit." He pointed at the dark green drink "I remember drinking it and I know it was what made me throw up last time."

Lance huffed "I know this is why I want you to drink it before you take me so it would taste better."

Keith blushed at the 'take me' part, Lance seemed to have realized what he said when Keith gapped at him because he quickly shook his head.

"Take my blood! I meant before you take my blood ... not me..." they both blushed harder and Lance just shoved the drink in his face "Please just drink the damn potion!"

Keith nodded Lance clearly didn't mean it and was only trying to be nice.

"What does it do?" Like Lance is a witch so this can't just be a normal potion.

"It keeps you hydrated and makes sure that all your organs are doing well." Lance mumbled "I asked around and it seems that sometime there could be inside damage."

"Like- your skin heal fine but the inside parts could have some troubles this helps it heal..."

"Could you not just use your magic on me to heal it?" Keith regrets asking when he saw Lance sank into himself.

"I- I tried to but my magic didn't work on you since you are not fully human or a vampire ... I really don't have many spells that are made for you..." the brunet tried to make himself as small as possible with every word that comes out from his mouth "But don't worry I- I will start looking this up right away!"

He grabbed the drink form Lance and downed it in one go "D-don't worry about it Lance I was just- curious- my god this -is-" he gagged at the horrible test.

Lance chauckled but he quickly moved to sit next to him and once again offered his neck to Keith.

Keith took a shaky breath before he let himself get closer to Lance and sunk his fangs in.

And in a second the sweet test of blood hit his tongue, it was hilarious how he didn't realize that he was starving until this moment.

He would never get used to how human blood tastes, he always found his own blood disgusting, but Lance's blood always tested so good on his tongue.

Actually, it tastes a little salty, unlike the first time ... Keith didn't really like it all that much... it didn't feel right for some reason...

Since he was turned he didn't feed more than five times, two of them was Shito and two were complete strangers he was never going to see again.

And the last one was Lance.

Lance who was squirming, biting down hard on his lip to stop any kind of noise and ending up breaking his skin with his teeth.

His eyes weren't glowing at all and his cheeks weren't a rose red like last time actually he looked pale.

Was his healing spell not working? why were his eyes not glowing?!

He was clearly in a lot of pain right now!

He almost threw himself out of the bed with how hard he forced himself away from the brunet.

Blood dripped from the bit mark and into the bed sheet as Lance whimpered in pain.

"What are you doing?!" he almost shouted at Lance who looked up at him "Are you resisting me?"

He sounded so heartbroken even to his own ears.

"No I- I just don't want to make you -uncomfortable l-like last time..." Lance said his hand went to his neck.

Pressing down on where Keith bite him trying to stop the bleeding a little "I can handle some pain, Keith."

"Well, I don't want you to resist this." Keith blurted out shocking both himself and Lance.

"B-but-" Lance blushed as he started to argue but Keith stopped him.

"No Lance. just let it go." Keith told him firmly "You deserve to enjoy this."

"I- I can't Keith I-" Keith cut him off again as he pulled Lance's hand away from the bit mark and to his lips.

"Yes you can." he mumbled as he licked the blood on the tip of Lance's finger "I want you to." 

Lance's eyes were stuck on his tongue and how it picked out to clean off his fingers.

And suddenly he was very aware of what he was doing and saying to the brunet.

Keith pulled Lance's fingers away from his lips and Looked up at the brunet, his soft looking lips were parted a little, his bottom lip was bleeding and swelling from where he bit it hard, his cheeks were flushed and he didn't seem to be able to look away from Keith.

But Keith could also see it in his eyes, that he felt lost, he really didn't appear like he knows what to do.

And again Keith was telling him to what? just let him watch as he grows vulnerable? to let Keith touch him? to expose himself to Keith? just like that? 

Of fucking course he was conflicted, there was no way Lance would let himself do anything like-

"Yeah- okay - I- whatever you want mullet - anything." Lance gasped out as he started panting softly, crawling closer to Keith on the bed.

Keith gaped for a long second as Lance stilled himself In Keith's lap, exposing his neck to him eagerly.

Keith felt himself stop breathing as everything slowed down around him.

"Just please don't do this to me ever again," Lance whispered as he suddenly hugged Keith "I was so worried- I really thought you were dying in front of me- and I just -I -" Lance sniffed softly as he hides his face in Keith's shoulder.

Keith shushed him as he hugged him closer to his chest "It's okay now I'm sorry Lance- I-"

"No don't apologize it wasn't your fault- Just drink up and get better, okay?" Lance mumbled and pulled away just a bit.

"Okay..." He said weakly as he let himself sink is fangs in lance's sink once again.

It was in the same place but it felt a lot different than a couple of seconds ago.

The blood was a lot hotter on his tongue this time and it was sweet just like the first time and maybe even better.

Lance let out a breathy moan, not trying to hold it back at all.

Looking up at Lance- yeah that was the look he was looking for.

His eyes were half lied, glowing a soft blue, his lips were parted to let out soft pants and the blush on his cheek got deeper.

He let his fangs sink even deeper and taking a big glop which made Lance let out a louder moan.

Then he felt it Lance's half hard groin pressing against his stomach.

He almost pulled away with how surprised he was.

He kept drinking deciding to ignore it and just take what he needs and nothing more.

And everything was going just fine he was almost down- but it could never really go that smooth could it?

"K- Keith-" Lance moaned right next to his ear, the hot puff of air against his ear made him shaver "Feels so good-"

Keith could not hold it back anymore, he flipped them on the bed letting his teeth sink even deeper and Lance's body arched upwards into his.

His hands were in Keith's hair playing with it as he let out a whimper when Keith pulled his fangs out.

Keith looked down at the mess he made of Lance and buffed his chest out proud of his handiwork.

Keith licked the blood that was dripping on Lance body when he tore away from him the first time.

He let himself enjoy it as his tongue met soft smooth skin, he licked down his chest, tongue moving over one of Lance's nipples.

It made the brunet let out a loud "Aha~!" so Keith could not help kissing it, sucking on it and didn't let go until it was red, swelling, and Lance was trembling uncontrollably under him.

"Sensitive?" Keith asked with a smirk.

"You- did- what are you doing?" Lance asked weakly, ignoring his teasing.

"I'm cleaning you up, you know all this blood shouldn't go to waste." Keith let the excuse fall from his lips easily.

"Okay- ah!" Lance mumbled before he cut himself off with a loud moan when Keith started liking the bite wound just to help it heal and not because he found satisfaction in making the witch grinding up against him as if his life depends on it.

Lance was fully hard and was leaking pre-come into his soft blue sweatpants which left a big wet spot on them.

"What's the problem, Lance?" Keith whispered t him when he finished his work, he let one of his legs between Lance's "You need a hand or something?" he chuckled as he watched the brunet trying to rub his thighs together but Keith's leg stopped him.

"Why ar- are y- you doing t-this?" Lance asked looking up at him through teary eyes.

That snapped him out of it and he quickly moved away from Lance falling backward into the bed.

Lance sit up a bit and looked at Keith's crotch, froze letting out a shake "O-oh" then Locking eyes with him.

"Oh-h." the brunet said again, closing and pulling his legs together.

silence...

"I-"

"Sorry-"

They both stopped when the started talking at the same time.

Lance talked again first "I didn't know you were ... interested? in me?" he spoke as he looked up at Keith through his long leashes.

"I-" 

Before he can get anything out the loud sound of the doorbell cut him off.

He looked at Lance panicked and found him looking back at him with the same look.

Neither of them was really in any good shape to go open the door right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the Spanish were incorrect just google it that was what I did, also if there were any errors in the chapter plz don't tell me I already know!  
> at this point we all know that there is always going to be errors!  
> I will fix them when I have time!  
> Anyway, I need to thank you all for your encouragement it really means a lot!  
> All your comments are so sweet!!!!  
> Thank you all for reading this!


End file.
